Dear Diary
by EmsTheNinja
Summary: This is the diary of Rebecca Malfoy-Potter during her sixth year at Hogwarts. What will happen? My first Fanfic so please R&R!
1. My Family

**This is the first Fanfic that I've written. It is about Harry and Draco's adopted daughter at her sixth year at Hogwarts. Please R&R!**

Dear Diary,

Hello, My name is Rebecca Malfoy-Potter and I am the proud daughter of Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. My Dad's adopted me when I was 1 year old and I have lived with them happily ever since. My Father's are both very rich and they are the best and most famous team of aurors in the world.

My Dad (Harry) became famous when he was 1 year old and he was convinced the same thing would happen to me when I was young as well and boy did it. Everywhere I go there is always a group of paparazzi following me. It's because of my Dad since he absolutely HATES the paparazzi and every time they follow him and flood him with questions he threatens to blast them to the other side of the world and as we all know he CAN actually do that.

My Papa (Draco) LOVES the paparazzi and can never understand why Dad hates them. But I can, I have no idea how he can like being followed everywhere by a bunch of reporters but he does. Funny thing is that Dad and Papa didn't like each other in school now they touch each other whenever they can. (he he he)

My Mum. Well I know everyone has a mum but I don't the closest thing I have to a mum is my Dad's best friend Hermione Granger. She has always been like a mum to me probably because she doesn't have any children of her own and practically lives in our house. Anyway she was the one who bought this diary for me and has done all sorts of girly teen-age stuff with me.

My brothers and sister. I have two brothers and one sister. I am sixteen, which makes me the oldest. James and Lily are fourteen-year-old twins. They are named after Dad's parents who died when he was one. My other brother's name is Daniel and he is 12 years old. Both he and I were named by Papa.

Like all parents there is always someone that they forbid you to see, talk to or even think about. The person my fathers chose was Ron Weasley. My father's hate him because of what he did to Hermione. He used her and broke her heart and get this him and Dad used to be BEST FRIENDS! Isn't that weird?

Anyway I have to go now I'll write soon!

-Rebecca Malfoy-Potter


	2. My friends

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

Right Now I am sitting on the Hogwarts Express with my friends in a compartment we have all to ourselves.

My friends. Isabella and Daniella are twin sisters. They are the daughters of Parvarti and Dean Thomas. Together the three of us are inspirable. We are all sixteen, all starting our sith year at Hogwarts and we are all in Gryffindor.

Now Bella and Ella are talking about the only topic that could keep 16-year-old girls interested in for 15 hours straight. That's right. Hot Boys.

To tell you the truth I'm not interesting in boys really. That's probably because of Draco and Harry. No I'm not interested in girls either. I'm definitely not gay.

I'll write soon

Rebecca Malfoy-Potter


	3. Studying

Dear Diary,

Dear Diary,

I was studying in the library just now and guess who asked me for help with his transfiguration homework. You'll never guess. Alex Weasley. Ron Weasley's son. I have no idea why he asked me to help him there are plenty of smarter people studying in the library right now. Doesn't he know who I am?

Anyway I helped him being the nice person that I am and I've decided that he is pretty stupid. I have no idea how he got to sixth year because he definitely didn't get here on his own and he is Quidditch captain to! How does he keep up?

He had to leave halfway through studying and asked me if I could help him in the common room after dinner. He had to go to Quidditch practice. Anyway it killed me but I said that I would help him.

I want to ask him some questions anyway. Like if he knows who I am and other things. If by chance he DOES know who I am then I am very shocked and I'll write a letter to Hermione straight away!

I'll write soon

Rebecca Malfoy-Potter


End file.
